Zemsta Jedi
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Rots AU, na Mustafar pojawia się tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zmienia historie raz na zawsze.
1. Chapter 1

(STAR WARS należy do Georga Lucasa )

Zemsta Jedi by Verse Naberrie

Rating:t

A/N: uwaga stary pomysł i początkujący pisarz :)

Na początku wszystkie drogi prowadziły na wulkaniczną planetę Mustafar, historia była znana, jednak jak mówią wielcy Mistrzowie Jedi: „Przyszłość zawsze jest w ruchu".

Obi-wan Kenobi pokonał Anakina Skywalkera-Dartha Vadera, lecz zanim ogień spalił płuca i skórę niedoszłemu zwycięzcy, uratował go nieznajomy mężczyzna. Korzystając z ledwo ocalałych danych Konfederacji Serapatystów, obcemu udaje się skontaktować z buntownikami. W zamian za schronienie obiecuje im pomoc w walce, a także każe nazywać się imieniem najgroźniejszego wroga Republiki, Sidiousem.

Vader nie ufa swojemu wybawcy, tajemniczy mężczyzna, aby uchronić się przed gniewem ocalonego aplikuje mu niespotykaną substancję, która pozbawia mocy, dającej Rycerzom Jedi, a także ich wrogom, Sithom, ponadnaturalną siłę. Jednak, pomimo tego, Vaderowi udaje się wrócić do stolicy Imperium.

Dużo później Imperator Palpatine, świadomy rosnącej siły Konfederacji, postanawia się spotkać z tajemniczym dowódcą.

0000

_Nie opuszczę cię. Nie opuszczę cię._

Młody Lord Sithów, Darth Vader zamrugał starając się wypchnąć ze świadomości przedziwne słowa. Od ucieczki minął dłuższy czas, a mimo to Lord nie mógł zapomnieć twarzy obcego mężczyzny. Wkrótce, oprócz koszmarów ostatnich dni, kiedy to zdradził i zabił wszystkich mieszkańców świątyni Jedi, pojawiły się one,wymawiane głosem fałszywego Sidiousa. Obecny mistrz Vadera denerwował sam fakt, że ktoś posiadł jego tajemne imię, młodego Lorda – bawił.

Padme.

Vadera ściskał gniew na samą myśl o żonie i nienarodzonym dziecku. Przed pamiętną bitwą na Mustafar, nawiedziła go wizja śmierci Padme, żaden z przyjaciół i Jedi nie potrafił mu pomóc, dopiero Imperator pokazał Lordowi siłę zdolną przeciwstawić się śmierci; w zamian za życie żony, młody Sith miał poświecić wszystko co miał i wszystkie niewinne istoty w świątyni. Vader wykonał zadanie, ale Padme nie poparła jego czynu, co gorsze przybył za nią Obi-wan. Skutkiem czego stracił także ją i dziecko. Palpatine nie wiedział gdzie są albo wmawiał mu, że nie żyją. Jednak młody Sith znał prawdę, to tajemniczy mężczyzna ich porwał i uwięził.

Na Mustafar Obi-wan pozbawił go kończyn, sekundę później pojawił się ON. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Lord zapamiętał był moment, gdy nieznajomy uderzył Kenobiego w twarz tak mocno, że Jedi nie utrzymał się na nogach. Potem, niewiadomo jak, odebrał mu moc, co gorsza nie udało się ustalić nawet składu niezwykłej substancji, bowiem, gdy Sith wrócił na Coruscant zdążyła już opuścić ciało. Co gorsze nieznajomy wiedział wszystko o ukrytym małżeństwie Vadera, potomstwie i wiele więcej. Lord doskonale pamiętał pierwsze pytanie jakie zadał mu fałszywy Sidious: _Rozmawiam z Anakinem, czy może...z Vaderem?_

Świadomość zniewagi spowodowała kolejny przypływ nienawiści, fałszywy Sidious nie powinien oddawać mu rąk, wiedząc, że szybko zacisną się na jego tchawicy. Przyszłość była jedna, każdy dzień dodawał młodemu Sithowi pewności, tak jak z każdym dniem rosła jego siła w ciemną stronę.

Kabina windy zatrzymała się na poziomie lądowiska i wyrwała Vadera z zamyślenia.

Sektor zwany "Robotami" na Coruscant był doskonałą kryjówką. Na zewnątrz nic nie wskazywało, że jest opuszczony, lecz wewnątrz wszystko tętniło życiem, a jednocześnie mrokiem. Darth Vaderowi dzielnica jednoznacznie kojarzyła się z duszą Sitha.

Tylko po co Palpatine kazał mu przyjść właśnie tutaj? Przecież galaktyka należała do nich, nie musieli się już ukrywać. Dobroduszni Jedi zostali pobici, sam tego dopilnował. Jedynie nieliczni ocaleni włóczyli się po galaktyce.

Drzwi windy otworzyły się z sykiem, a za nimi młody Lord Vader nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zobaczył.

Oprócz odzianego w bogatą szatę z kapturem Imperatora i wahadłowca Teta na lądowisku stał człowiek z Mustafar. Fakt, że uzurpator potrafił ukryć swoją obecność przed potęgą Vadera, wprowadziła młodego Sitha w jeszcze większy szał.

Lord zareagował błyskawicznie, tylko kilka cali dzieliło go od gardła fałszywego Sidiousa, gdy ten nie wykonując żadnego gestu pozwolił, aby moc pchnęła Vadera niemal do samej windy. Niewidzialna fala lekko zamroczyła młodego Sitha, a siła jaka z niej biła przypominała jedną z burz na Kamino, czy Vjun.

-Zostań na miejscu, Vader.- zasyczał z gniewem Palpatine.

-Tak, mistrzu.- młody odparł niechętnie.

-To on.- powiedział zakapturzony obcy do Palpatine'a.

-Po przemyśleniu twojej propozycji wynik nasuwał się sam na siebie.- odparł sucho.

-Połowa flota Konfederacji to zrekompensuje.

-O co chodzi, mistrzu?- zapytał Vader wstając z podłogi.

-Przecież to przewidziałeś.- rzekł sarkastycznie obcy.- Nie lubię, gdy marnuje się mój czas, zapraszając tutaj i aranżując tą wymianę.

-Jaką wymianę? - spytał Vader.

Obaj zakapturzeni mężczyźni nie zrobili nic, by włączyć go do swoje dysputy po pierwszej minucie, jak i w kolejnych. Młody Sith starał się do nich podejść, wtedy ponownie niewidzialna siła uderzyła go w skroń, chciał włączyć swój nowy miecz świetlny, ale ku jego przerażeniu oderwał się od pasa i złamał na pół. Wkrótce uświadomił sobie, że po za wrzaskiem nie mógł nic zrobić, atak na o wiele silniejszych przeciwników był bezsensowny. Krzyczał dalej, lecz traktowali go jakby stał się powietrzem.

Vader już widział podobną sytuację, a raczej jego tchórzliwe drugie ja - Anakin. Na Tatooine, gdzie dwóch handlarzy spierało się o cenę za piękną niewolnicę. Dziewczyna krzyczała, a kupcy zaszczycili ją jednie ciosem w twarz i zniesieniem ceny o kilka kredytów.

Vader nie był niewolnikiem, to Anakin był własnością Watta, Jedi, Rady i Republiki.

Zaczął złorzeczyć, wyzywać od najgorszych i jeszcze więcej.

Ten żyjący trup - Palpatine byłby niczym gdyby nie on, to on odwalił cała brudną robotę, wybił Jedi, zajął się separatystami, to do niego powinien należeć tron Imperium, a nie do tego żałosnego starca.

Obcy nie był lepszy, porwał mu żonę i dziecko. Vader obiecał mu jeszcze gorsze męki, niż tak zwanemu Imperatorowi.

Fałszywy Sidious tylko raz, na krótko, zerknął na młodego Lorda, po czym znowu pogrążył się w dyskusji z Palpatinem.

-Zgoda.- rzekł w końcu Imperator, a Darth Vader poczuł jak słowa roznoszą się po całym pomieszczeniu i na zawsze zmieniają tor życia.

Przywołując całą swoja złość rzucił się na Palpatine'a. Oddał mu swoje ciało, duszę i przyszłość, nie po to by stać się zwykłym narzędziem jak Maul, czy Dooku, pożądał potęgi niszczenia i tworzenia, to był jego cel.

Imperator, tak jak poprzednio Sidious, nie zwrócił większej uwagi na kaprys byłego ucznia, jednakże zamiast pola mocy użył błyskawic. Obojgu zdziwiło, że po kilkunastej fali zdradzony nadal miał siłę stać na własnych nogach. W końcu, ledwo przytomny, ciężko dyszał na podłodze, jednak to nadal było mało, pchany przez nienawiść zdążył jeszcze wstać i zataczając się, z rządzą mordu podejść do Palpatine'a.

Mistrz Sith nie martwił się tym zbytnio, Vader mógłby być idealny, gdyby udało się wyeliminować jego żonę i dziecko, a tak chęć posiadania rodziny niszczyła cały potencjał ważny dla ciemnej strony.

Gdy były uczeń wyciągał z furią ręce ku szyi Imperatora, władca nawet na niego nie spojrzał, potęga Palpatine'a pochłonęła galaktykę, a tym bardziej mogła połknąć zwykłego człowieka. Imperator wyszczerzył się złowieszczo, uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się rozszerzył, gdy Vader leżał i krzyczał.

Wiedza była kluczem do zwycięstwa, nic po za tym. Wiedza oraz władza.

Sith z pewnością zdziwiłby się, gdyby pomimo panujących dwóch reguł i widocznej słabości, były uczeń błyskawicznie podniósłby się i jeszcze raz z błyskiem złotych oczu posłużyłby się całym swoim potencjałem. Palpatine myślał o tym jako o ostatnim możliwym scenariuszu, dlatego gdy magiczna chwila nadeszła, ledwo co ustał na nogach.

Eleganckie płyty nagle oderwały się od ścian i podług. Imperator zdawał sobie sprawę, że telekineza była jednym z głównych specjalności byłego Lorda.

Tak, Vader, byłbyś dobrym sługą, powiedział do siebie Sith. Jednak jest jeszcze wiele rzeczy , których musisz się nauczyć, a których uczysz się znacznie wolniej niż myślałem, dlatego flota przewyższa cię o stokroć i musisz zapamiętać tę lekcję do końca życia.

Kawałek szkła pochwycony myślą Imperatora boleśnie drasnął czoło młodzieńca, rysując na nim dwie proste linie.

Palpatine podniósł wyżej ręce... Lecz czerwone ostrze zagrodziło mu drogę.

Uzurpator, pół obrócony w stronę Imperatora, z pewnością dzierżył swój miecz świetlny.

Latające obiekty nie zrobiły mu krzywdy, tak jak wahadłowcu, Imperator szybko zrozumiał, że podczas walki obcy roztoczył nad sobą i statkiem ochronną kopułę.

-Jest twój.- Palpatine obojętnie spojrzał na jęczącego człowieka.- Dokładne miejsce mojej floty chce poznać jeszcze w tym tygodniu.

-A drugą część naszego paktu dokończymy kiedy indziej.

0000

Niewolnik, oto kim był. Na Tatooine, Coruscant, dokądkolwiek leciał. Bez względu na to gdzie będzie, zawsze zostanie tylko mówiącą rzeczą.

-Nie czujesz tego?- zapytał po raz kolejny Sidious, opierając się o ścianę.- W tym wieku i z takim doświadczeniem, powinieneś.

Vader. Anakin? Jak miał się nazywać?

Zdradzony spojrzał na chustkę, którą separatysta dał mu, by zatamować krwawienie. Czerwona plama w kształcie litery V przywoływała w nim najgorsze wspomnienia; ciemna strona napiętnowała swoją własność na zawsze.

-Czego ode mnie chcesz?- wstał z koi i podszedł do uzurpatora.

Fałszywy Sidious miał szczęście, że odgradzało go od niego pole siłowe. W głębi ducha Anakina i Vadera ciekawiło, jakim cudem udało się separatyście zainstalować barierę w przedziale pasażerskim, i to w taki sposób, że nawet jemu nie udało się znaleźć żadnej luki.

-Kim jesteś?- pytał dalej.

Vader nie miał ochoty oglądać twarzy Sidiousa, dlatego po części bardzo był wdzięczny, że panele jarzeniowe nie oświetlały całkowicie celi, aczkolwiek wolałby dokładnie widzieć jak nagle pewna siebie postać, przybrała stan niezdecydowania.

-Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz.- powiedział w końcu.

-Co? Obwołujesz się przywódcą separatystów, przywłaszczasz sobie imię samego Imperatora, dostajesz mnie i to ma być twoja odpowiedź?- prychnął.- To żałosne.

-Możliwe.- odpowiedział ze spokojem.

-Po co ci jestem potrzebny, i gdzie jest Padme?

-Twoja żona? Nie wiem.- zbliżył się do młodzieńca. -Na Mustafar zauważyłem tylko, że jakiś statek startuje, a drugi - ląduje. Ten ostatni należał do Palpatine'a.

-Przestań kłamać!- Anakin wpadł w gniew, poszedł by dalej, gdyby pole nie przypomniało o swojej obecności.- Masz ją i dziecko. Mów gdzie oni są!

-Anakin, nie wiedziałem, że tam była. Nawet jeśli, nie mógłbym wziąć jej ze sobą. Sam wiesz, że separatyści nie darzą republikańskich senatorów sympatią. Tym bardziej nie oddałbym jej Palpatine'owi.

-Bzdury. Ja bym ją ochronił.

Sidious westchnął.

-Imperator to potwór, zabiłby wszystko i wszystkich, którzy stanęliby mu na drodze. Ciebie, twoją żonę, a zwłaszcza twoje potomstwo.

-Nie pozwoliłbym na to! Nikomu!- krzyczał jedno, a przecież znał prawdę.

"Nie, Anakinie... Przepraszam! Przepraszam... Kocham cię..." To krzyknęłaby Padme, gdyby własnoręcznie nie złapał jej za gardło.

-Anakin...? – separatysta zauważył jego zaniepokojenie.

-Bądź cicho!!!- wrzasnął ledwo oddychając.

Zamknął oczy i zasłonił dłońmi uszy. Głos w głowie odbierał siły, nic nie mógł zrobić, tak jak wcześniej. Coraz bardziej słabnąc, aby nie upaść, ciężko usiadł na koi.

-Anakin, dobrze się czujesz? - Sidious wyłączył pole i podszedł do młodego mężczyzny.

W kręgu światła twarz separatysty wydała się miła i dobrotliwa, w innej sytuacji Vader przyznałby, że aura obcego była podobna do tej którą kojarzył z Obi-wanem. Kiedyś, w innym życiu.

-Zostaw mnie.

Odtrącony Sidious wyprostował się na całą swoją wysokość.

-Wracając do mojego pytania. Naprawdę nic nie czujesz?

-A co mam niby czuć!?!

-Kłamiesz. Czujesz to.

Oczy uzurpatora zdawały się penetrować całe ciało Anakina, wnikając do środka, w sposób jaki Vader nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył, ani ze strony Palpatine'a, czy wszystkich mistrzów Jedi.

-Więź inną niż tą, która łączyła cię z twoim mistrzem. Silniejszą niż tą pomiędzy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, czy też najgorszymi wrogami.- pochylił się.- Nigdy nie miałeś ojca, prawda?- zapytał obcy ze współczuciem, a były Sith odsunął się trochę.- Nie obawiaj się, nie jesteś już sam. Teraz ja będę twoim ojcem, a ty moim synem.- nim odsunął się dalej, Sidious zdążył ująć twarz Vadera w swoje dłonie.- Anakinie, mój synu, nie opuszczę cię.


	2. Chapter 2

-Nasza sytuacja na Rubieżach staje się coraz gorsza. Praktycznie co standardowy tydzień tracimy co dwa większe krążownik, nie wspominając już o myśliwcach...

-Dziękuje Radco Darranas.- przerwał Jan Dodonna nemoidianinowi, obecny generał i członek Nowej Rady Konfederacji.

Wszyscy znali sytuacje, ale w naturze nemoidian musiało być coś takiego, że zawsze musieli panikować. Nieoficjalnie Yuzuricha Raa, wiedziała, że Dodonna wolałby wykluczyć Darranasa z rady. Szaroskóry nemoidianin najchętniej wysłałby całą flotę na Coruscant, a potem pomyślał o skutkach. Darranas stał na obecnym stanowisku tylko dlatego, że potrafił sfinansować ich wojnę o lepszy świat.

Nowa Rada Konfederacji bardzo się różniła od pierwowzoru, kiedyś niemal całkowicie złożona z humanoidów, teraz zaledwie trzy osoby z dziewięciu, były nie-ludźmi. Oprócz nemoidianina, w skład wchodził reprezentant Wookie, Tarfful oraz dinozauropodobny przedstawiciel z planety Nowe Plympto, Radca-Komandor Rootrock.

Ludzką część stanowili ona, Jan, była senator, Mon Mothma, piratka Jula i bankowiec Black , który podobnie jak Darranas, dzięki znajomości z ważną osobistością, posiadał tytuł radcy. Kto by pomyślał, że tak skromnie odziany mężczyzna, jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu jadł obiady wraz z przywódcą Klanu Bankowego, Sana Hila.

W przeszłości, Yuzuricha Raa była kapitanem w Konfederacji Niezależnych Systemów, lecz po powstaniu Imperium, wszystko się zmieniło.

Jako założycielka Nowej Rady powinna mieć największy wpływ na sprawowaną władzę, jednak zrezygnowała z tytułu i pozostałą przy swoim wojskowym stopniu. Główne decyzje podejmowali tylko pozostali członkowie, lecz gdy ilość głosów „za" i „przeciw" były sobie równe, to właśnie pani kapitan decydowała o dalszym losie Konfederacji. Po za kilkoma nielicznymi przywilejami, jej stanowisko w ogóle się nie zmieniło. Gdy ktoś ją pytał: dlaczego? Mówiła, że ma zbyt małe doświadczenie.

I był jeszcze Sidious.

W brązowej tunice i czarnych spodniach wyglądał jak zwykły służący podający napoje dla zdenerwowanych gości. Lecz wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie w niebieskie oczy albo na uczepiony u pasa czarny miecz świetlny, aby pozbyć się złudzeń.

Mężczyzna był w wieku pomiędzy trzydziestką i czterdziestką, miał jasne włosy, tak jak ona, tylko bez pomarańczowych pasm, oraz łagodną twarzą z często bijącym zmęczeniem. Patrząc, choćby na będącego w średnim wieku Dodonne , Yuzuricha domyślała się, że generał przeżył wiele i lata wojaczki zrobiły swoje, aczkolwiek porównując postacie obu panów, to Sidious aż symbolizował wyniszczenie wojowniczą egzystencji.

To statek Yuzurichy, „Wyróżniony Zwycięzca", znalazł Sidousa na Mustafar. W fortecy separatysta zebrał z niemal zniszczonego komputera ocalałe dane. Aczkolwiek statek wzbogacił się nie o jednego pasażera, lecz o dwóch, kapsułę ratunkową z rannym w środku. Raa nie wiedział co bardziej ją przeraziło, czy to, że z młodego mężczyzny w kapsule pozostał jedynie korpus i zniszczona proteza, czy to, że był nim Anakin Skywalker, największy bohater Republiki. Yuzuricha nie zapomniała, że podczas przesłuchania Sidiousa, mężczyzna mocno zacisnął ręce na oparciach fotela, gdy spytała o Skywalkera. Separatysta udzielił odpowiedzi, wtedy i podczas tworzenia nowej rady, niestety nie takiej jakiej chcieli usłyszeć nowi członkowie. Większości Radcom nie podobało się, że ukrywa przed nimi swoją przeszłość, aczkolwiek pogarszająca się sytuacja ciągnęła za sobą wielkie ryzyko, więc nikt nie miał dużego wyboru i wszyscy jednogłośnie przyjęli pomoc nieznajomego.

Imię władającego mocą Radcy, też budziło w niej wątpliwości, zaufani znajomi z Coruscant, potwierdzili, że podobno tak nazywa się Sith, który niby włada Senatem i jest przyczyną całej wojny.

Informacja, że Skywalker po przebudzeniu, zachowywał się jakby stracił rozum, również nie poprawiała pani kapitan humoru. Nie ufała Jedi, nawet gdy byli ranni, potrafili pokazać zęby i ukąsić. Co gorsza, Skywalker podobno miał żonę i dziecko, (a mówili, że to eunuchy )oraz o winę za ich stratę obarczał Konfederacje i Sidiousa.

Rodzice pani kapitan gotowi byli zrobić wszystko, aby ich córka była bezpieczna. Czasami w burzliwe noce, zdawało jej sie, że widzi, jak oblepiony zeschniętą krwią i błotem ojciec z krzykiem rzuca się na żołnierzy republiki.

Ojciec i Jedi w jednym. Sidious musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć i przepraszać, że sprowadził na statek żądnego krwi rankora.

Pomimo tych przywar, Yuzuricha była pełen podziwu dla umiejętności Sidiousa: wojskowych, dyplomatycznych, związanych z mocą oraz tych których nie potrafiła konkretnie nazwać. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna wiedział jak i gdzie Konfederacja może najwięcej zyskać, wiedział z kim rozmawiać, gdzie pójść, kogo wybrać na sojusznika, a kogo umieścić na liście wrogów. Preferował głównie pokojowy sposób odbywania sporów, nawet na „Wyróżnionym", gdzie posiadał wszystkie mocne karty, a sprzeciw pani kapitan wcale mu by nie przeszkodził, prosił i zachowywał się uprzejmie.

Sidious miał rację co do Imperium, było gorsze od Republiki, cała odraza do nie-ludzi zmaterializowała się w obecnym rządzie. Rada zdawała sobie sprawę, że przy złowrogim Imperium ich bunt zdawał się promieniować światłością, a któremu światłu zamierzała pomóc nawet za cenę życia.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś, ostania rzeczą jaka chodziła po głowie Raa była walka ramię w ramię z przedstawicielami Republiki.

Kolejną ciekawostką był fakt, że Sidious nie pozwalał nazywać się Jedi, ani Sithem, lecz obiecał wyjaśnić to później. Yuziricha jako jego przyjaciółka uszanowała jego wolę i więcej nie poruszała tego tematu.

Sidious cały swój wolny czas spędzał w twierdzy, w której właśnie odbywała się debata, a którą zaczęto nazywać "Twierdzą Mocy". Budowla leżała w Odległych Rubieżach, jej planeta nie wyróżniała się niczym aż tak, że astrologowie zamiast zwykłej nazwy dali jej tylko numer: M-217. Dzięki wysokim górom, które występowały na całej planecie, twierdza była niewidoczna z zewnątrz. Planeta posiadała również znośną atmosferę dla istot tlenodysznych.

Sidious, jakby wyczuwając myśli koleżanki, odwrócił się od okna i lekko się uśmiechnął.

Yuzuricha po prostu musiała odwzajemnić gest i choć rzadko się martwiła, ale spoglądając za iluminator, naprawdę wolałaby, aby Anakina Skywalkera nie było w sali obok.

Anakin zrobił kolejny młynek swoim mieczem świetlnym.

Przestronna komnata z brązowo-kremowego marmuru, służyła kiedyś za salon gościnny. Skywalkerowi przypominała apartament żony na Coruscant, gdzie razem siadali przy gustownej fontannie, tutaj również znajdował się mały taras, lecz panoramę z budynków zastąpiły szare góry, a umeblowanie ograniczyło się do dwóch foteli.

Z tego co wiedział, kiedyś sam Passel Argente, zabity członek starej rady, wybrał sobie twierdzę za schronienie. Jednak ze stanu w jakim znaleziono kryjówkę, wywnioskowano, że nie osiadł w niej na stałe; spiżarnia, magazyny, części wojskowe i medyczne świeciły pustkami. Nowy front separatystyczny musiał wszystko zaopatrzyć w konieczne produkty od samego początku. Wynikiem były spartańsko urządzone pokoje ( ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Darranasa), lecz wystarczające do przeżycia.

Nawet główna sala konferencyjna z dowódcami, gdzie przepiękne płaskorzeźby wycięto i sprzedano, ze swojej dawnej świetlności pozostawiając jedynie okno w suficie przetykane metalowymi obręczami oraz drugie zastępujące ścianę. To właśnie ono wychodziło na były pokój gościnny, zaprojektowane tak, aby goście nawet nie domyślili się, że są obserwowani.

Anakin znacząco spojrzał w zakamuflowany iluminator. Człowiek, który go tu sprowadził, z pewnością większą część uwagi zwracał właśnie na niego.

Skywalker zamachnął się jeszcze raz.

Jego sztuczne ręce i nogi już dawno przystosowały się do ciała, dodatkowo pokrywała je syntetyczna skóra, każdy nieświadomy przechodzień nigdy by się nie domyślił, że kończyny są nieprawdziwe.

Tak jakby walka z Obi-wanem nigdy się nie zdarzyła, pomyślał.

„_Byłeś moim bratem, Anakinie. Kochałem cię._"

A to i tak zmieniło go na zawsze.

Podczas bitwy końce jego włosów lekko się podpaliły, w gruncie czego musiał je podciąć. Teraz były krótsze, prawie takie jakie miał będąc padawanem, aczkolwiek nawet w swojej spokojniejszej wersji potrafiły nieokiełznanie rozchodzić się na wszystkie strony.

Zrezygnował z czarnej rękawicy osłaniającej pierwszą protezę, nagle zdała mu się szorstka i niewygodna, a co dopiero para. Szczęście, że blizna dawno już znikła z jego czoła, po kilku dniach zmieniła kolor z czerwonej na białą stając się jedynie złym wspomnieniem.

Tak wyglądały jego zmiany zewnętrzne, wewnętrzne mówiły zupełnie o czymś innym.

A co się nie zmieniło? Nadal ubierał się w stylu bojowym: spodnie, które nie blokowały ruchów, wysokie buty, okazjonalnie do treningu, zamiast tuniki włożył skórzaną kamizelkę. Był doskonałym szermierzem, mechanikiem i pilotem, choć ostatnio jedynie mógł obserwować statki, niż nimi latać.

Był więźniem, któremu odebrano największy talent jaki kiedykolwiek posiadał - moc. Nic nie czuł. Nic nie widział. Dopiero po pięciu dniach odkrył, że górzysta panorama to jedynie holofilm odgrywany wciąż na nowo. Kolejna idealna sztuczka dekoratora wnętrz. Sidious zadbał, aby nie tak łatwo mógł opuścić planetę oraz bronił dostępu do każdej maszyny zdolnej pomóc mu w ucieczce.

Po wymianie floty na Skywalkera separatyści powinni już dawno nie istnieć. Nie mieli statków, maszyn, części zamiennych, lekarstw, nie wspominając o pożywieniu i ubraniach. Raz podczas „małej" utarczki z Sidiousem, Anakin znacząco rozciął sobie skórę na plecach. Rana była głęboka i nie chciała się goić. W prymitywnych warunkach trzeba było po prostu ją oczyścić ogniem i zszyć. Złościł go fakt, że sam nie mógł tego zrobić, dopiero dzięki pomocy Sidiousa udało się uleczyć rozcięcie.

To cud, że separatyści nadal mogli walczyć.

Kto by pomyślał, że tylko jeden surowiec decydował o ich dalszej egzystencji.

Żołnierze.

Yuzuricha zawsze stawiała na kreatywność i doświadczenie, a nie na przewagę liczebną. Siła wojska leżała w rękach jej przywódców, w ich mądrości i wiedzy. Już w przeszłości zdarzało się wielokrotnie, że jednotysięczna armia wygrywała z milionem. Na szczęście tym razem los, a raczej Moc, chciał inaczej.

-Jaka sytuacja panuje w Sektorze Coreliańskim?- zapytał Sidious.

-Tak jak ostatnio.- powiedziała Jula.- Corelianie to wolne duchy, nie lubią niczyjego zwierzchnictwa, Senator Iblis radzi zachować spokój, jednak duże skupisko imperialnych krążowników w rejonie coraz bardziej go irytuje. – dokończyła z półuśmiechem.

-Jeśli Palpatine wyśle jeszcze więcej statków, nasze ruchy staną się ograniczone. - stwierdził zimno Black.- Jeżeli zamierzamy włączyć go do naszych sił, zróbmy to teraz póki mamy szansę.

Yuzuricha kątem oka zauważył, że miecz Anakina wykonał mordercze cięcie.

-I zginie więcej ludzi, jednakże cel zostanie osiągnięty.- przyznał cierpko Rootrock.

-Pana propozycja?- zapytał wyuczonym głosem bankowca.

-Senator Zar obiecał przysłać posiłki.- ciągnęła niespeszony komandor. – Większość naszych ludzi siedzi bezczynnie bo brak nam broni.

-Nie trzeba było marnować połowy floty.- stwierdził Darranas.

-Skywalker nigdy nam nie pomoże.- dodał Black .

Sidious skierował na bankowca dwoje ostrych jak sztylety oczu, a Black lekko zbladł.

-Tu nie chodzi oto jak on może pomóc nam, jednakże jak MY możemy pomóc mu... i innym, których zniewoliło Imperium. –i znowu odwrócił się w stronę Anakina.

-Z całym szacunkiem, Radco Sidious, lecz czasami zastanawiam się, a pragnę dodać, że również i inne osoby w tej sali, czy za bardzo nie martwi się pan o chłopaka, a za mało – o wojnę.

Skywalker znowu zadał cios wyimaginowanemu wrogowi.

Sidious tylko wsparł się ręką o framugę okna.

-Masz rację. – przyznał ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu wszystkich.- Generale Dodonna , sytuacja w sektorze Coreliańskim to głownie twoja domena, jak brzmi twoja rada?

-Bez broni i statków jesteśmy bezsilni. Najlepiej zrobimy, gdy umocnimy nasze obecne pozycje. Nie zapominajmy, że propaganda Imperium opisuje nas w czarnych barwach. Mieszkańcy galaktyki muszą poznać prawdę, dopiero wtedy będziemy mogli przenieść się bliżej jądra...

Czerwony kolor ubrania Anakina niebezpiecznie kontrastował z bezwzględnością ostrza.

-Żałosne.- powiedział Sidious.

-Słucham?

-Przepraszam. Mówiłem do siebie. Proszę kontynuować.

-On nie powinien tu być.- wtrąciła Yuzuricha korzystając z sytuacji i z impulsem obróciła swoją szczupłą sylwetkę w stronę Sidiousa.- Jest niebezpieczny.

-Na każdym zebraniu wychwalacie moją miksturę, niektórzy z was chcieliby ją wykorzystać. Bezskutecznie.

- To Jedi, oni mogą wszystko.- po sali rozniosły się potwierdzające opinie.

-W czasach Imperium? Jedyne co mogą to walka z „legalnym" rządem, nieliczni pomagają nam jak tylko mogą.

Lecz żaden z pracujących dla Konfederacji Jedi, nie wiedział, że Anakin żyje.

-Rozkaz z świątyni kazał im się ukryć.

Prawdopodobnie jedyną wadę jaką posiadała Yuzuricha Raa był upór i zbytnia podejrzliwość.

Anakin znów wykonał młynek swoim miecze. To błękitne ostrze było zdolne do wszystkiego.

-Nikt nie może się wiecznie ukrywać. –głos Sidiousa zabrzmiał jakby z głębi wielkiej studni.

-Kim on dla ciebie jest, że aż tak pochłania twoją uwagę? – spuściła z tonu.

-To mój syn.- widząc, że wszyscy znieruchomieli, grzecznie przeprosił i wyszedł z pokoju.

A/N; mam nadzieję, że się podobało 

Jak widać wprowadziłam nowa postać kobieca, zwykle lubię bazować już na wymyślonych , ale niestety wg mnie ta sytuacja wymagała takiego biegu zdarzeń.


End file.
